sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT (episode)
Sonic For Hire: TMNT is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the eighty-third episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and co. try and find out who's messing with them by talking to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. About Plot Once more, the guys are at Sonic's place. Sonic announces that the matter they need to discuss is overwhelmingly clear. Eggman agrees, accusing Jim of hogging all the earthworm porn. Jim questions why Eggman even wants it, since he can't tell the sexes apart. Eggman mentions that that is what specifically what turns him on and gets him off. Tails clarifies that he and Sonic are concerned that some force is fucking with the guys. Eggman proceeds to call bullshit on the "unknown force" thing. Sonic calls him out on it by challenging him to come up with a reason that the elevator shaft 2 episodes ago filled with bricks. Eggman calls the mystery bricks the work of either stonemasons or the Illuminati. Sonic ups the ante by daring him to explain Sylvia morphing into multiple characters in the previous episode. Eggman angrily mentions that he would, if his brain had previously not been shut off by a brick. Sonic proceeds to call bullshit on Eggman's bullshit. Tails suggests that the guys go and fuck around with some more characters to see if anything else weird happens. Jim suspects that 'Sonic '''is the one who is fucking with everyone, and while the hedgehog mentions that it's a pretty good guess, it's not him. Eggman hopes that it's not Mario again, though Sonic doesn't suspect it to be him either, since these acts of randomness seem less "killier" than usual. The gang proceed to head down to the sewers, and meet up with the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Leonardo begins welcoming the guys, before asking what they are supposed to be called. Eggman proceeds to call them "Dr. Eggman and the Underwear Experience (featuring 3 others)", a name that Michelangelo admits kicks ass. Sonic asks the turtles if Shredder happens to be alive again, mentioning that he's forgotten the rules since the universe was rebuilt 5 episodes ago. Donatello confirms that Shredder is in fact still alive, and is both murdering people and performing an off-off-Broadway one man show. Donny then invites the guys to talk more about over some pad thai. Tails nervously agrees, then calls the guys together. Once huddled up, Tails nervously admits that something is wrong, confused that the TMNT are craving pad thai instead of pizza. Sonic takes control of the conversation, logically and reasonably suggesting that the turtles became sick of pizza. He also mentions that if some unseen force was fucking with them, it would be a lot more clear. Tails goes off to agree to pad thai, only to find a sight that Sonic calls "a lot more clear": The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have been transformed into 30-Something Deformed Karate Dolphins! The Dolphin formerly known as Raphael tells the guys that they are going to kill them with karate and "boring adult responsibilities". While Eggman asks about the ETA on the pad thai, the Dolphins begin awkwardly lumbering towards the guys, who are easily able to hold them back. While Sonic tries to come up with a cool one-liner, he wonders if they could just shoot the dolphins. Eggman proceeds to whip out a high-tech harpoon gun, easily taking out the sea mammals. After Jim compares themselves to Japanese fishermen, a strange man whom Eggman thinks is Jerry Bergenheimer appears. The man mentions, while randomly inserting the word "awesome" in every sentence, that he is actually Michael Bay. Bay came down to the sewers to kill the turtles himself, but has discovered that the guys have done that for him, leaving free to replace them with his own alien versions and make the movie he has always dreamed of. Eggman fires the harpoon gun at him, telling him his movies suck. Sonic admits that the guys have to find some answers to what exactly is going on. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Leonardo (debut) *Donatello (debut) *Michelangelo (debut) *Raphael (debut) *Michael Bay (debut) Transcript To be added. Gallery File:Sonic For Hire - TMNT|Video File:Karate dolphins.jpg|30-Something Deformed Karate Dolphins Category:Episodes Category:Season 7